


Morning kisses

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Slight Dom!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up just in time to start your shift, but Scotty have another plan in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Second part; http://archiveofourown.org/works/8464321

Your eyes were still heavy from your deep sleep. In your head, you hoped to still have some time left before your shift begun. Sadly, the clock said otherwise. Actually, you did had time, but not enough to sleep a few more hours liked you wished. Beside you, Scotty was still sleeping -lucky him, it was his day off today. Well, till something goes wrong in Engineering. You tried to stretch without disturbing him, which again luck said otherwise. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at you. 

“Still in bed? Won’t ya be late?” He softly said half asleep. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I same have the time for some kisses.” You whispered. You lie down back on his chest and reached his lips. You kept giving each others soft, playful kisses, till Scotty put one of his hand on your butt. You broke the kiss and stared at him.

“Really?” You said with a playful smile. 

“What? Ya do have time for this, don’t ya?” He replied back, kissing you in the neck. He wasn’t wrong and it would be a lie to say that you didn’t like some “exercises” in the morning. Except you barely had time for one of those long hot love sessions this morning. You tried to escape the warmth of the bed, but Scotty grabbed you and dragged you back close to him. He kissed you on the back of your neck, softly whispering naughty stuff in your ears. “Are ya sure ya don’t have time for some sex?”

You didn’t reply with words. Instead, you sat yourself on his laps, removed your shirt, revealing your bare breast to him. Scotty looked at you with an lustful and happy smile. “Alright, lieutenant commander Scott, let’s do this quickly.” You teased. “But, in exchange, you have to promise me something. Tonight, we take all your time.”

“Ya got a deal, Lieutenant (Y/LN).” He promptly replied. You quickly removed your underwears and Scotty’s ones. You still had 30 minutes before your shift. Still sat on his laps, you took his hands and press them on your breast. While he was massaging you, you took his dick in your hand. He was half erected and a few stroke helped to get him hard enough for more. With your other hand, you masturbated yourself, not allowing him to touch you. He did tried, but you stopped him. He wanted to have sex, it was all he will get. 

“You will need to wait tonight for touch me.” You purred, stroking a little faster. Scotty chuckled without be able to hold a moan. Once you were sure to be wet enough, you pushed his dick inside you. 

You slowly moved in circle to tease him a little more. The scotsman put his hands on your hips to make you move up and down, but you weren’t ready yet to give him this pleasure. You grabbed him by the wrist and pinned them over his head. “Please Scotty, let me do everything. I’ll let you do whatever you want next time.” 

“Like, make ya screams my name so everyone on this deck could know how much ya love me?” Scotty breathed, suddenly pushing his dick deeper in you.

“If this can please you.” You gasped. You bent over to kiss him fiercely. Your hands lean on his chest, you slowly make body move up and down, getting small moans from him. Scotty took you by the waist to help you keep your steady rhythm. None of you spoke a word, only soft and silent moans. This wasn’t much different from your others love session. Somes were loud and wild, other times soft and romantic as this one. As it was a reflex, you bent over to kiss him in the neck. He couldn’t contain a louder moan. The chief engineer thrusted deeper. It wouldn’t take long before he came. Heavily breathing, Scotty kept saying your name over and over as he was at the edge to come. 

“Oh god (Y/N)!” He let out in a loud moan as he came. You collapsed on his chest, trying to catch your breath. “Ya know what? I love those morning kisses.”

“And I love you, Monty.” You chuckled, looking at the time. You were five minutes late! You took you uniforms and boots, get dress in no time, kiss him on last time and ran to your post. At least tonight, you’ll go sleep with more kisses.


End file.
